Overall Description. As part of the P20 Planning Grant period, key areas of development in the Winship Cancer Institute were identified as part of the strategic planning process. Some major strategic initiatives included: 1) recruitment of researchers and physician-scientists in designated fields of expertise; 2) developmental scientific programs in Breast Cancer and Lung-Aerodigestive Cancers; and 3) two developmental shared core resources - Bioinformatics and Transgenic Mouse and Gene Targeting cores. The successful recruitment of 88 new scientists and clinicians to the WCI in the past five years has largely addressed the first aim. These recruitments are noted in greater detail in "6.0 Six Essential Characteristics of the Cancer Center" and the scientific program areas. The reconfiguration of the WCI scientific programs toward over-arching and uniting themes rather than a focus on organ-site programs has moved the WCI away from previous plans intended to set up the developmental programs in Breast and Lung-Aerodigestive cancers. Third, the need for development of new technologies, such as bioinformatics, and shared core resources remains vital to the future success and advancement of the Winship Cancer Institute. Thus, the Developmental funds as part of the CCSG are being allocated in support of two components: 1) support of new technology and methodologies in Cancer Bioinformatics. and 2) development of a new shared core resource: the Transqenic Mouse and Gene Targeting Core.